Abismo
by KuroKen93
Summary: Un paso. Estas a un paso del abismo, sal de esa habitación y marca tu camino al inframundo, abandona toda esperanza, toda calidez… Un paso más y conviértete en el peor de los seres humanos, un paso, solo uno y rompe su corazón, rómpelo en mil pedazos.


**Abismo.**

Los personajes del Manga/Anime de Haikyuu! No me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Es un relato descrito en segunda persona, contiene romance homo erótico.

Pareja: Tsukishima Kei X Yamaguchi Tadashi

Eres cruel, con los demás y sobre todo contigo mismo. Necesitas volver a conectarte con el dolor, con esa herida abierta que se esquiva y que no se quiere mirar. ¿Por qué no lo haces Tsukishima?

Había que empujarte hasta el límite de la humillación, hasta ese lugar donde el dolor mudo se transforma en un grito.

"_Al lugar donde los secretos se los lleva el aire y el viento nos arrastra a donde no hay nadie_"

Había que llevarte hasta ese lugar, donde no pudieras escaparte de ti mismo. Había que traerte de regreso de la crueldad hacia el dolor y la desesperación. Había que forzarte a sentir empatía. Había que manipular al manipulador, usar al que usa, hacerte probar tu propia medicina… Había que exasperarte para que al fin empezaras a gritar. Había que hacer un cambio de estrategia, y por ello, tras todo lo previsto, ya estás aquí.

Había que hacerte gritar, enojar, hartarte de su propio hartazgo; transformar el dolor en un grito de liberación.

Él, al contrario, no podía gritar cuando interiormente lo hacía con fuerza, tan fuerte como para acallar esa voz interna que lo tortura, que lo injuria, esa voz interior que odia tanto.

Tus ojos dicen muchas cosas, tu lenguaje corporal sigue intacto, no puedes más que mirar con indiferencia a Yamaguchi tendido en esa cama de hospital… ¿De verdad no sientes nada? ¿…Un poco de remordimiento tal vez? …Me decepcionas, pero bueno ¿Qué se puede esperar de un bastardo frio como tú? A pesar de estar gritando por dentro -de tener una revolución en tu mente- sigues inerte, calculador y despectivo; como si lo que había acontecido apenas unos días no te inmiscuyera en absoluto.

Al parecer todos los esfuerzos de Tadashi fueron en vano…

Sales de la habitación, sin ningún tipo de expresión en tu rostro, tus manos radican en tus bolsillos, mientras los audífonos siguen donde siempre. Tal vez lo único diferente es que Yamaguchi no está detrás de ti como "perrito faldero". Solo era un patético cachorrito en busca de protección ¿Le tenias tan poca consideración? ¿O acaso no era al revés Tsukki? Tras aquel pensamiento te enfadas una y otra vez, pero en tu pequeño mundo no es natural pensar de más las cosas, ese idiota se lo buscó solo. El solo y nadie más.

¿No quieres mirar la realidad?...

Es cierto, la realidad siempre te ha decepcionado, por eso no pones esfuerzo en nada, por eso mismo has perdido la fe en todo y todos. ¿Qué tiene de bueno esforzarse o esperar algo de alguien? Nada, solo dolor, solo gritos… Solo lágrimas. Realmente te marcó ¿no? El hecho de como tu hermano te mintió tan descaradamente que ante tus ojos, y en lugar de encontrarlo como una mentira piadosa para hacerte sentir mejor tu solo lo encontraste como algo patético. Tsukki, Tsukki ¿Por qué siempre ves las cosas malas de la vida? Me pregunto dónde ha quedado aquel niño que sonreía cada navidad y jugaba alegremente con su hermano. ¿Dónde quedo esa estrella de rock? ¿Dónde ese dulce niño que disfrutaba de salir a jugar en la lluvia?...

Si bien tu sabes que nunca fuiste alguien "expresivo" lograste disfrutar de esos pequeños detalles, a pesar de ser algo intimidante no eras tan cerrado. Tal vez Yamaguchi aún mantenía la esperanza de verte sonreír de forma sincera ¿Qué ingenuo, no? Tú y yo sabemos que ese "sueño" estúpido jamás se cumpliría. Pero de la misma manera en que tú eras catalogado como un hijo de puta, catalogan a Yamaguchi como un estúpido, alegre y enamorado adolescente.

Estúpido por seguirte devotamente a todas partes, alegre por que el parecía sonreír por los dos cuando tu solo demostrabas molestia y exasperación; y Enamorado por… ¿Te has puesto a pensar siquiera en eso? ¡No, porque no tienes tiempo para pensar en esas cosas! ¿Seguirás negándolo? ¡No puedes negarlo!, ¡No puedes seguir diciendo no a eso que ha logrado cerrar las gritas de tu corazón!

¿Lo recuerdas? Si bien todo empezó por una simple curiosidad, con el paso de los meses –cinco para ser exactos-todo fue cambiando, incluso empezabas a disfrutar de como el pequeño cuerpo de Tadashi temblaba en tus brazos, de cómo sus jadeos pronunciaban tu nombre de aquella peculiar manera que el tenia para llamarte: _Tsukki _

Tengo curiosidad de saber si todo era un juego para ti ¿por qué llegaste a tal extremo de tener relaciones con él? ¡No, no trates de negarte!, no te justifiques diciendo que solo era "lastima" hacia Tadashi, tu y yo sabemos que no es así. ¿Cuánto te tardaras en darte cuenta? Por que cuando regreses a ese hospital tal vez sea demasiado tarde…

Mientras sigues caminando te encuentras a los padres de Tadashi. Están sentados, su padre el cual es dueño de un cabello negro verdoso como el de Yamaguchi, consuela a su esposa, la madre de Tadashi que tiene aquella piel tan blanca como la de su hijo. ¿Por qué no los miras a los ojos..? Solo has salido de la habitación como si no te importara nada, aunque de cierta forma ellos tampoco hacen algo de esfuerzo para saludarte o dirigirte palabra alguna. Chasqueas los dientes y al dar un rápido vistazo te encuentras con Sugawara y otros miembros del equipo llegando al hospital.

"_No es como si me importara"_ ¿No crees que es un pensamiento egoísta? Pero a pesar de todo pasas a su lado, no tienes tiempo para dar detalles, platicar o soportar las estupideces de Hinata. Alzas la ceja preguntándote que hacen en ese lugar, a tu forma de ver ninguno de ellos esta tan encariñado con Tadashi para que se encuentren ahí.

—_Mera hipocresía_ —mustias, esbozando aquella ególatra sonrisa de la que eres dueño.

Finalmente sales del edificio, caminando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

El Reloj de tu habitación suena, ha pasado más de una semana y la operación de Tadashi ha sido un "éxito" y hoy el doctor ha dado autorización para recibir visitas, sin querer te has enterado por boca de tu madre quien se la ha pasado comunicada con la madre de tu compañero.

¡¿Compañero?! Vaya… Me sorprende que pienses del así ¿No llega siquiera al rango de amigo? Eso es cruel de tu parte Tsukishima… Pero volvamos a nuestro asunto porque aunque lo quieras negar te has levantado temprano para ir al hospital, según tú, solo tienes curiosidad por saber cómo van las cosas por ahí, después de todo no te has parado desde hace nueve días, a decir verdad es sorpresiva tu falta de interés cuando lo llamabas casi a diario para tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Tsukki, pronto estarás a borde del abismo, pero te aseguro también que pronto gritaras…

Todo este tiempo ignoraste las prácticas, no querías contestar preguntas ni dar detalles al respecto de nada de lo que había pasado, ni contigo ni con Yamaguchi, de cierta parte es entendible, o al menos el equipo y tú así tratas de verlo. Pero ¿sabes algo? Tú sabes que no es así, que la verdad absoluta es que no querías ir a ese lugar que te recordaba a Tadashi.

Lo extrañaste todo ese tiempo ¿Por qué negarlo? De verdad, siento que deberías desahogarte un poco en lugar de seguir fingiendo esa fortaleza que solo es mera debilidad.

Sueltas un gran y largo suspiro al estar frente al hospital, aquel edificio que tras su color blanco que simboliza pureza no resguarda más que dolor ¿Qué irónico no? Me recuerda un poco a ti, usando tu despotismo y crueldad para camuflar al ser humano cálido y lastimado que realmente eres o que mínimo puedes llegar a ser.

Extrañamente cuando entras no hay nadie, es raro, solo te ha recibido ese peculiar olor a fármacos que te da incluso algo de asco, demasiado para tu gusto, la mueca que has dibujado en tu rostro muestra tu molestia. Vuelves a retomar el paso y caminas con tranquilidad a la habitación designada para Yamaguchi. Al entrar la primera imagen que visualizas es el gran ventanal de la habitación, que al mismo tiempo deja ver un árbol de cerezo, el cual ha empezado a marchitarse, dejando que el viento le arrojara sus pétalos sin ningún esfuerzo, bajas un poco la mirada y te encuentras con la cama vacía, es alumbrada tenuemente por el juego de sombras y rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, bajas un poco más tus pupilas y te encuentras con lo que has ido a buscar: Una sonrisa de Yamaguchi.

—_Tsukki._ —Instintivamente una pequeña sonrisa se hace presente en tu rostro ¿ves? Es el único que logra sacar ese lado tranquilo y humano que posees, aunque claro, no pasan ni dos segundos para que tu mueca vuelva a ser la misma desinteresada de siempre—._No pensé verte_

—_Mi madre me ha obligado_— Tsukki ¿nunca te enseñaron que mentir es malo? Aunque Yamaguchi ya lo sabe. Te conoce perfectamente y te has delatado al rascar tu nuca y ladear su mirada desinteresada. — _¿Cómo sigues?_

Tras tu pregunta una mirada y sonrisa amarga se instala en su rostro, no le das mayor importancia y esperas paciente tu respuesta.

—_Veras Tsukki yo… _— ¿Notas ese gesto? Bueno al parecer ya has intuido que no será nada bueno o tal vez una simple estupidez del más bajo —. _Antes que nada ¿Me puedes dar un beso?_

"Raro" es lo único que puede describir esa petición ¿cierto? Nunca, en todo ese tiempo juntos Yamaguchi te había pedido algo que no fueran tus patatas fritas al terminar tu comida, por eso en ese mismo instante dudaste en cumplir su petición, pero ¿para qué negarte? Tú mismo necesitas ese beso.

Tus labios tiemblan un poco al acercarte, tragas saliva con fuerza y de forma sutil, unes tus labios en un casto roce, en un contacto tan ligero como la brisa del viento en primavera, de pronto, al volver a unir tus labios sientes las lágrimas de Tadashi llegar hasta tus labios ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Es normal que Yamaguchi derrame lágrimas, pero a ti te molesta, siempre te ha molestado que llore.

—_Deja de ser tan patético ._

Te has separado de pronto, ante tus palabras el más bajo solo asiente, bajando su rostro para dejar de llorar ¿Sabes que Yamaguchi no pudo controlarse? Ha llorado días enteros en esa cama, ha gritado de manera agonizante ante el dolor ¿y sabes qué? Tú no estabas ahí para él, nunca estuviste y el está pensando que nunca lo estarás, tal vez no esté tan errado después de todo. Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que se ha malgastado dando demasiado a alguien que lo llama "patético" y no le dedica si quiera una mirada de calidez en este que es su peor momento.

Dime Kei... ¿Ya estas al borde de la desesperación? Es divertido: el inquebrantable Tsukishima está desesperado, estresado y no sabe qué hacer. Apuesto que a muchas personas a las cuales has lastimado con tu crueldad disfrutarían verte caer pedazo a pedazo. Aunque, antes de que todo eso prosiga, decides huir y te das la vuelta. Y, sin despedirte si quiera, comienzas a caminar hacia la salida… ¿Por qué huyes? Vaya ¡que cobarde eres!, me preguntó cuándo Tadashi se dará cuenta de la despreciable persona que eres.

—_No volveré a caminar…_— Escuchas un sollozo luego de esas palabras y te quedas estático ¿Qué si escuchaste bien? Si Tsukki, lamento informarte que es verdad, no es una ilusión ni menos tu imaginación, cada parte de la oración es punzantemente cierta.

¿Escuchaste bien eso? Es como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ti.

—_Supongo que serás inútil en el voleibol ._

—_Lo lamento Tsukki…_

Sinceramente ¿Quién es el que debe disculparse? ¿El o Tú? Nunca creí que realmente fueras tan frio, tan deshumanizado ¿Cómo puede ser que él te pida disculpas…? ¡¿Cómo Kei?! ¡Te hundirás en el infierno y lo sabes! ¡Te ahogaras en tus propios demonios si no te liberas ahora!

Aquella tarde donde los cerezos estaban en su esplendor, donde el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de naranja y morado, donde el sol se escondía y donde las estrellas comenzaban a hacerse presente, siempre estará penetrándote la memoria, siempre recordaras y anhelaras que Yamaguchi nunca se hubiese confesado, que tú no te hubieses reído de sus sentimientos y que en medio de la calle donde acomodabas tus gafas, esa motocicleta no hubiese pasado a toda prisa. ¿No lo recuerdas claramente verdad? Fue tan rápido el cómo te quedaste en medio de la calle paralizado esperando lo peor, tanto que no te diste cuenta que para los próximos minutos ya estabas tirado al otro lado de la calle a salvo de todo peligro, pero Tadashi no había corrido con la misma suerte.

Él te empujo y como consecuencia había terminado en el hospital, herido y ahora sin poder caminar, condenado a esa silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida. ¿Todo por qué? La respuesta es obvia Tsukishima… Todo por ti.

Por ese amor ciego, por esa ensoñación de su primer amor… Porque su amor por ti es tan grande que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ti.

—_Tsukki te quiero._

Un paso. Estas a un paso del abismo, sal de esa habitación y marca tu camino al inframundo, abandona toda esperanza, toda calidez… Un paso más y conviértete en el peor de los seres humanos, un paso, solo uno y rompe su corazón, rómpelo en mil pedazos.

¿Lo sientes? Tu anestesia se está acabando, las lágrimas que empiezas a derramar son prueba de eso, el cómo dilatas las pupilas al encontrarte con esa sonrisa de Yamaguchi nuevamente. Desesperación, fricción de tu corazón y mente.

—_¿Por qué?..._

—_Por qué se trata de ti… Tsukki, porque te amo._

Observas como el rostro del menor se ladea sutilmente, como sonríe y cierra los ojos mientras sigue derramando lágrimas. Mírate, caminas inconscientemente hacia él y te arrodillas, dejas caer tu cabeza en sus piernas y lloras desesperado. ¿No te lo advertí? Llegaste a tu límite. Tu corazón y tu ser necesitan desahogarse, gritar, romper, amar… Solo mira como tus manos se aferran a su bata, como lloras como un niño pequeño sin consuelo, todo es tu culpa, todo… Solo dañaste a Yamaguchi, lo arrojaste al vació, un vació al que tu debiste saltar. Donde él tomó tu lugar sin dudarlo dos veces y tú, bueno, tú le pagaste escupiéndole en la cara. La mano de Tadashi acaricia tu cabello, solo eso ha logrado calmarte un poco, solo eso ha logrado reconfortante, por que a pesar de que siempre lo negaste tú eras parte de Yamaguchi y Yamaguchi es parte tuya.

Se complementan, se necesitan, se aman…

Un "te quiero" afloró de tus labios y con eso, sin darte cuenta, retrocediste. Gracias a esas manos estas lejos del precipicio… Pero, si de algo puedes estar seguro es que si decides arrojarte a el, Yamaguchi te seguirá incluso si al final yacen en los brazos de la muerte.

Por qué el uno sin el otro ya no puede existir.

Fin.

**Espero les haya gustado, batalle un poco para escribirlo, pero espero sea de su agrado de nuevo dejo a elección el siguiente shot ¿KageHina? ¿OiKage? ¿DaiSuga? Ustedes eligan y me pongo a trabajar, sin más cualquier comentario es bien recibido. **


End file.
